


First Glance

by Joe_Reaves



Series: Making It Real [1]
Category: Empire Records (1995), Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-14
Updated: 2010-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-08 22:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warren meets someone new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Glance

Warren closed his bedroom door quietly and flopped back on the bed, deep in thought. He'd first met Joe four years ago. He'd been 15 and he'd been caught shoplifting from Empire Records. Joe and the rest of the gang had marched him into the break room and, he blushed, he'd mouthed off several times. Joe had called the police and seemed amused by his attitude. 'Yeah, he's a juvenile,' he'd said and Warren had wanted to throw something at him. How dare this old guy act like Warren was just some stupid kid?

In retrospect he'd been pretty immature and cocky, but surprisingly Joe had never lost his temper with him. Not even later when he'd come back with a gun. God, that was a dumb stunt, but Joe had let AJ give him an employee badge and had even called the cops and told them he didn't want to press charges. When he came back later that night, Joe let him party with the rest of them and then let him sleep on his couch when he admitted his foster parents had thrown him out.

Joe had driven him home the next morning and he was pretty certain Joe had given his foster parents a piece of his mind too, not that it made much difference. They didn't want a troublemaker in their home. Over the next couple of years he'd been bounced from family to family, but Joe had always been there. He'd given him a job and whenever he'd needed it, he'd given him a safe place to stay as well. When he turned seventeen and got thrown out again, Joe had just sighed and said that since Lucas had moved out he might as well just move into the spare room and stay there.

Not surprisingly, Warren had developed a huge crush on Joe, something he'd talked about with Lucas from time to time. Lucas told him he should say something to Joe but Warren didn't want to upset anyone, so he had kept quiet. Besides, Joe would never be interested in a kid like him. So he'd been content to watch Joe and try to find a guy who would measure up.

He'd played around a bit while he was at school, even taking another boy to prom with him, although to be honest that was more for the shock value than because he'd fallen 'in love'. He'd never been in love, never really found anyone he felt as much for as he did for Joe, and he'd seen enough bad relationships as he was growing up to be wary of casual flings. So he'd kissed another boy, even got as far as making out in the back seat of Joe's car on the rare occasions he'd been allowed to drive it, but that had just made him feel guilty. Gina knew; she was the only one of the gang who knew he was still a virgin. Even Lucas hadn't found that out, and she teased him a little in private about being a romantic, waiting for 'the one', but she wasn't mean about it and surprisingly, from someone who'd had as many boyfriends as she had, she'd actually confided she thought it was sweet and he shouldn't settle for anything less.

Then tonight at the store this really gorgeous guy had come in and Warren had practically walked into the counter, he was so busy drooling. OK, he was probably a little old for him, but he was hot and he had a nice ass. Warren bet he'd be great in bed too; he had this kind of smouldering, in control thing going on. He'd smiled at him and tried flirting but the guy just seemed amused, probably thought that Warren was just a kid. At least he'd got his name out of him though. Elliot, and he was a cop.

"Like Elliot Ness?" Warren had asked and his Elliot had laughed.

"He was a Fed," he said. "I'm a Detective in New York."

And then he'd walked into the back, like he owned the place and dragged Joe off for dinner and some catching up. They were old friends apparently. Warren frowned. He'd been hoping Elliot would stay around a little longer to chat instead of rushing off. Still, if he was one of Joe's friends, he'd be back and Warren could try again. He grinned. He had some planning to do. He was going to see if Elliot was the one he was waiting for. Mr New York cop wasn't going to know what hit him.


End file.
